Der Brief
by Lavendel
Summary: Auch wenn unsere Liebe zu jemanden ausweglos scheint, so dürfen wir niemals an unseren Herzen zweifeln. Denn dieses Herz weist uns oft den Weg, zu dem Wesen, welches wir am meisten auf der Welt lieben werden [Shonen Ai, komplett]
1. Default Chapter

Titel: Der Brief  
  
Autor: Lavendel  
  
Info: ist nur eine kurze Fanfic, ist mir spontan eingefallen ..... die Jahreszahl auch, vielleicht auch nicht *____*  
  
Pairing: Vegeta x Goku  
  
Warnung: Shonen Ai, Sadness....  
  
Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir......bla...bla...bla....... leider *snief* *Buhuuu niemals Vegeta bekomm*   
  
Widmung: An alle !!!  
  
  
  
E-mail: lotusbluete@utanet.at  
  
Der Brief  
  
Son Goku trainierte schon seit der frühen Morgenstunde. So ca. am späten Nachmittag beendete er sein Training. Chichi war schon den ganzen Tag bei Bulma und anscheinend hatte Sie nicht vor, vor dem Abend zurück zu kehren. Son Goten unternahm irgendetwas mit Trunks. So konnte sich Goku voll und ganz seiner Lieblingsbeschäftigung widmen ohne das ihn dabei irgendeine hysterische Stimme störte. Er steuerte auf das Haus zu und trat ein. Zuerst nahm er sich ein Glas Wasser um seinen Durst zu stillen als ihm plötzlich etwas ins Auge fiel. Es lag auf dem Tisch und er fragte sich was es sei. Als erstes hat er gedacht das Chichi ihm wohlmöglich eine Nachricht hinterlassen hatte doch nach näherer Betrachtung, erkannte Goku das es ein Brief war. Er nahm den weißen Briefumschlag in die Hand und betrachtete diesen. Auf dem Brief stand deutlich "KAKAROTT". Dieser Brief war an ihn gerichtet. Er kannte nur eine Person, die ihn so nannte. Vegeta. Aber warum sollte Vegeta ihm ein Brief schreiben. Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl im Magen öffnete er den Umschlag und nahm den Zettel heraus. Mit viel Neugier über diese so unerwartete Überraschung begann er zu lesen:  
  
  
  
Dir Kakarott! 09.01.03  
  
  
  
Ich weiss das ich ein schlechtes Wesen bin. Ich bin böse und hinterhältig. Ich töte und habe Spass daran. Ich kann es nicht abstellen aber so ist nun mal meine Natur. Unbändig und wild. Ich befolge keine Regeln, denn für mich gelten sie nicht. Ich bin mein eigener Herr und werde es auch immer sein. Doch sehr verwunderlich war es, als DU in mein Leben getreten bist. Ich kannte dich vorher nicht. Doch eigentlich schon, denn du warst mein zweites ICH. Meine Seele. Mein Herz. Ich habe sehr lange gebraucht um zu begreifen, wie schmerzhaft es für mich war Dich zu quälen. Ich wollte es zuerst nicht wahr haben. Ich habe Dich bekämpft, bis auf das Übelste beschimpft, Dich verraten, Dich immer als meinen Feind und größten Rivalen gesehen und was tatest du? Du glaubtest an mich. An mich und meine Seele. Ich hatte kein Herz. Ich bin ein Dämon der Nacht. Der Mesias, welcher geschaffen wurde, Lebewesen wie Dich zu quälen und zu zerstören. Ich liebte es Dir zuzusehen wie du gelitten hast, wie zerbrechlich Du immer warst. Aber irgendwie fand ich keine Befriedigung daran. Ich dachte wenn ich deine Freunde und deine über alles geliebte Familie auslösche würde ich endlich meinen Durst stillen. Doch es war nicht so. Je mehr Leid und Chaos ich mitbrachte und DIR zufügte desto schwärzer wurde mein Herz. Ich hatte Angst. In meinem ganzen Leben war es das erste Mal das ich Angst hatte. Ich hatte keine Angst vor Dir oder deinen Freunden sondern ich hatte Angst vor dem Gefühl nicht mehr allein sein zu können. Ich war schon immer allein. Im zarten Alter von 9 Monaten verlor ich meine Mutter. Seit diesem Tage an war mein Schicksal bestimmt. Ich wurde zur einer Killermaschine erzogen. Schon seit dem Kindesalter. Die Einsamkeit war mein loyaler und stets treuer Begleiter. Mein Vater war ein skrupelloses Schwein. Sicher ich habe ihn respektiert, aber tief in mir drinnen, hasste ich ihn. Dafür das er mich nie als seinen eigenen Sohn angsehen hat. Dafür das er mir keine Wahl gelassen hat zu werden, so wie ich heute bin. Dafür das ich so geworden bin. Ja, ich bin selber Schuld. Warum habe ich nicht einen anderen Weg eingeschlagen? Warum habe ich mein Schicksal nicht selbst bestimmt? Doch was bringt es mir einen eigenen Weg zu gehen und dabei zu leiden. Doch ich hätte es tun sollen. Ich hätte meinen verdammten Stolz brechen sollen und selber bestimmen können. Doch ich tat es nicht. Ich wäre vielleicht glücklicher geworden. Vielleicht so glücklich wie DU. Mein pechschwarzes Herz hätte vielleicht wieder leuchten können. Ich hatte Angst. Große Angst. Angst davor enttäuscht und betrogen zu werden. Wieso eigentlich. Ich tue es doch auch. Ich betrüge und enttäusche. Niemand war etwas anderes von mir gewohnt. Du hast meine Seele erblickt. Sie mit deinem Herzen berührt und nie wieder losgelassen. Ich war so überwältigt von diesen Gefühlen die Du in mir hervorgebracht hast. Respekt, Freundschaft, Zuneigung. Und da war noch dieses Gefühl. Dieses so unglaublich warmes und sanftes Gefühl. Du hast es in mir erweckt. Ich habe nicht gewusst das ich das jemals empfinden könnte. Ich wusste nicht einmal das es sowas überhaupt gibt. Zuerst war ich erschrocken und wütend. Ich war kälter als jemals zuvor. Unberechenbarer als jemals zuvor. Aber mit der Zeit gewöhnte ich mich daran. Ich kann es noch immer nicht glauben aber ich lies dieses wunderbare Gefühl zu. Es erwärmte meine Seele und erläuchtete mein Herz. Ich war ausgelassen. Habe sogar gelächelt obwohl ich ehrlich gesagt überhaupt nicht lache geschweige denn irgendeine nette Emotion zeige. Trotzdem tat ich es. Natürlich ermahnte ich mich, mich nicht gehen zu lassen. Das dies eine Schwäche sei. Und das ich nur verletzt werde. Es war mir egal. Das erste mal wollte ich Schmerz spüren. Man könnte mich jetzt einen Masochisten nennen aber ich wollte es. Wollte es so sehr das ich fast verrückt wurde. Du hattest meine Veränderung bemerkt. Du fragtest mich was mit mir los sei, aber ich Trottel habe Dich wie immer beschimpft und Dich angebrüllt und Dir gesagt das du verschwinden solltest. Eigentlich wollte ich das garnicht. Ich wollte Dich in meine Arme nehmen. Dir sagen was für eine Besonderheit Du für mich bist. Dich küssen und streicheln. Mit Dir lachen. Dir soviele Liebesgeständnise machen. Jeden Morgen mit Dir aufwachen. All das wollte ich. Und was tat ich? Ich verstieß Dich so wie jedes Mal. Es ist wirklich ein Wunder das du überhaupt noch mit mir redest. Es ist überhaupt ein Wunder das irgendjemand mit mir redet. Einst war ich noch ein stolzer Krieger, welcher gern plünderte und tötete. Jetzt war ich immer noch ein Krieger und hatte meinen Stolz nur mit dem Unterschied das ich nicht für mich kämpfte sondern für Dich. Ich habe mir geschworen Dich zu beschützen. Vor allem und jedem. Du bist mein Engel. Du brachtest mir das was ich schon immer gewollt hatte. Einen Platz in deinem Herzen. Ich war so glücklich. Ich konnte es garnicht beschreiben wie glücklich ich war. Auch wenn du nie das für mich empfinden könntest so wie ich für Dich, war ich dennoch froh, Dich als Freund zu haben. Ja, Du bist mein Freund. Der beste und der einzige Freund denn ich je gehabt habe. Kami sei Dank, das ich Dich kennenlernen durfte. Ich werde Dich niemals vergessen.   
  
P.S: Lieber sterbe ich heute als tausend Jahre zu leben ohne DICH zu kennen , Goku.  
  
In Liebe Dein Vegeta.  
  
Goku betrachtete mit weit aufgerissenen Augen den Brief und bemerkte nicht wie ihm eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel hinaus kullerte. Er lies die Zeilen immer und immer wieder. Er konnte es noch immer nicht glauben. Aber je länger er die Zeilen las desto sicherer war er sich. Er wusste nichts von den Gefühlen seines Prinzen. Ja, es war sein Prinz. In diesem Moment wurde ihm bewusst was er soeben gedacht hatte. Ohne Vorwarnung stürmte Goku aus dem Haus in den freien Himmel um endlich seine über alles geliebte Liebe in die Arme zu nehmen und sie nie wieder loszulassen.   
  
~~~ Owari ~~~  
  
Danke für`s Lesen. Hoffe es ging einigermaßen.  
  
Bitte, bitte, bitte schreibt mir Kommentare. BBBüüüüüüddddddeeeee !!!!  
  
Vielen Dank, bis dann. Bye. 


	2. Der Brief 2

Als Dank drei lieber Menschen die mir Reviews geschrieben haben, habe ich beschlossen eine Fortsetzung zu dieser Fanfic zu schreiben. Wenn es nichts wird, dann tut es mir richtig leid, bin nämlich keine gute Schreiberin!  
  
Disclaimer: alles gehört Akira Toriyama. *snief - nimals Vegeta bekomm* Aber dafür kann ich in dieser Fanfic ALLES mit dem Prinzen anstellen *evilgrins*  
  
Autor: Lavendel (that's me ^_~)  
  
Warnings: ehm .. puh ..ich glaub Shonen - ai *verlegen drein kuckt* .. he he ich kenn mich nicht so gut mit Warnungen aus, sorry   
  
Widmung: an: ~°~ Sira-chan (Danke für deinen so süssen Review) ~°~  
  
~°~ SSJSweety (geiler Name, danke auch dir für deinen Review) ~°~  
  
~°~ und an meine liebe Angelika *knuddel* ~°~  
  
~°~ und an alle Anderen auch, von Fafiction.net ^_^ ~°~  
  
Pairing: Vegeta x Goku (na das wird was ...o_O)  
  
Worterklärungen: /...bla bla bla / = Gedachtes ..   
  
*)Ladies and Gentlmen, welcome to my second part of:  
  
  
  
~°~°~ Der Brief ~°~°~  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Goku betrachtete mit weit aufgerissenen Augen den Brief und bemerkte nicht wie ihm eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel hinaus kullerte. Er lies die Zeilen immer und immer wieder. Er konnte es noch immer nicht glauben. Aber je länger er die Zeilen las desto sicherer war er sich. Er wusste nichts von den Gefühlen seines Prinzen. Ja, es war sein Prinz. In diesem Moment wurde ihm bewusst was er soeben gedacht hatte. Ohne Vorwarnung stürmte Goku aus dem Haus in den freien Himmel um endlich seine über alles geliebte Liebe in die Arme zu nehmen und sie nie wieder loszulassen.   
  
~Flashback Ende~  
  
  
  
Immer wieder die selbe Frage beschlich seinen Verstand. Wieso gerade ein Brief? Doch, das war jetzt Son Goku egal, alles was er wollte, war seinen Prinzen endlich in die Arme zu nehmen und nie wieder loszulassen. Er hatte so lange mit seinen Gefühlen für den Prinzen gekämpft, sie sogar versucht abzustellen, doch er konnte es nicht. Zu stark war seine Sehnsucht und sein Verlangen nach dem Prinzen. Zu stark ist seine Liebe zu ihm, als das er ihn jemals aufgeben würde. Auch wenn es nur ein Brief war, so hatte Son Goku jetzt die Bestätigung, dass Vegeta auch etwas für ihn empfand. Goku lächelte wie ein Kind, welches gerade etwas zum Spielen entdeckt hatte.   
  
Den Brief an seine Brust gedrückt flog er im erhöhten Tempo Richtung Capsule Coorporation. /Bald .. bald mein Engel bin ich da../  
  
~~~  
  
Im Garten der CC stand ein Raumschiff. Vegeta begab sich gerade zu diesem und verstaute seinen letzten Sachen. Schließlich hatte er vor, für eine sehr, sehr lange Zeit ins All zu fliegen und wollte eben, dass alles stimmte. Gerade als er aus dem Raumschiff ausstieg tauchte Bulma vor ihm auf. In ihrem Blick konnte man Trauer ablesen. Vegeta seufzte.  
  
,,Und du willst wirklich abreisen?", fragte sie mit belegter Stimme. Vegeta sah es ihr an, dass sie mit den Tränen kämpfte. Er wollte sie nicht zurücklassen und seinen Sohn auch nicht, aber er musste. Er musste es tun, ansonsten gäbe es eine Katastrophe.   
  
,,Hast du ihm den Brief gebracht?" Vegeta brachte nur ein stummes Nicken. ,,Er war gerade trainieren, da hab ich den Brief auf den Tisch gestellt." Auch wenn es Bulma weh tat, so wusste sie, dass Vegeta niemals ihr hätte gehören können. Sein Herz war schon von Anfang an einem anderen versprochen. Sie machte ihm keinen Vorwurf, er hatte versucht sie lieben aber Vegeta hatte es nicht geschafft. Sein Herz hatte es ihm nicht gestattet. Bulma war sehr traurig darüber gewesen, als Vegeta ihr gestand, dass er in ihren allerbesten Freund verliebt war. Erstens war sie geschockt, aber andererseits hatte sie es geahnt. So ein freies Wesen wie Vegeta durfte man einfach nicht einsperren und schon gar nicht bedrängen, deswegen hatte Bulma ihn schweren Herzens gehen lassen. Sie wollte nicht, dass Vegeta auszieht, deshalb haben sie sich wegen ihres Sohnes darauf geeinigt, dass er hier weiter wohnte. Auch wenn sie nie wirklich zusammen gewesen waren, so hatten sie sich in Laufe der Zeit sehr lieb gewonnen. Und aus dieser sogenannten Liebe wurde irgendwie Freundschaft. Bulma hatte vielleicht ihre Liebe des Lebens verloren, aber dafür hatte sie einen Freund gewonnen.   
  
,,Und du willst also ihn auch zurücklassen?" Vegeta schaute sie aus seinen tiefen und dunklen Augen an. Er wusste sehr genau, wenn sie mit ,ihn' meinte.  
  
,,Was soll ich tun? Ich habe deinen Rat befolgt und ihm meine Gefühle gestanden. Ich bin mir absolut sicher, dass er niemals so empfinden wird, was ich für ihn empfinde. Und genau aus diesem Grund gehe ich." Bulma konnte den Schmerz aus Vegetas Stimme praktisch heraushören. Sie war es, die Vegeta vorgeschlagen hatte, Son Goku einen Brief zu schreiben. Sie konnte einfach nicht mehr mit ansehen, wie sehr Vegeta gelitten hatte. Auch wenn es wirklich schwer, ihn dazu zu bewegen, seine Gefühle endlich zu gestehen, war sie dennoch froh, dass er es getan hatte. Unter all seiner Fassade befand sich ein zerbrechlicher Kristall, welches sehr oft beschädigt wurde. Vegeta war einfach kein Wesen, das Gefühle zeigte. Das wusste Bulma.  
  
,,Ja aber einfach so zu verschwinden ist auch keine Lösung. Du hättest ihm wenigstens Aufwiedersehen sagen können."  
  
Vegeta hörte ihr aufmerksam zu. Er lehnte sich an das Raumschiff und verschränkte die Arme vor seiner Brust. ,,Was hätte das gebracht? Ich .. ich kann ihm einfach nicht mehr unter .." Vegeta hielt inne und befreite seine Arme aus seiner Verschränkung.   
  
Bulma bemerkte das. ,,Was .. was ist los?  
  
,,Er kommt ...", sagte er nur.   
  
Bulma machte einen fragenden Blick. ,, Wer kommt?"  
  
Er schaute ihr in die Augen. Sein Kopf drehte sich zur Seite in die Richtung wo er ihn gespürt hatte. ,,Kakarott .. ich spüre ihn .."  
  
Keine Minute später landete Son Goku auch schon im Hof der Capsule Coorporation. Er schaute sich zuerst herum bevor er schneller Richtung Tür lief. Er wollte gerade hastig klopfen, da öffnete Bulma die Tür. Sie keuchte und blickte dem etwas komisch dreinschauenden Sayajin in die Augen.   
  
,,Bulma .. Gomen. Ist ..ist Vegeta da?" / Ich muss ihn unbedingt sehen ../   
  
Sie atmete noch einmal tief ein. Als Vegeta ihr gesagt hatte, dass Goku kommt hatte er sie einfach weg gescheucht und ihr dabei gesagt ,sag ihm nicht wo ich bin, verstanden'. Dannach hatte er sich weiter an seine Arbeit gemacht. Bulma verzog verärgert das Gesicht, doch es legte sich wieder. Sie hatte eine wunderbare Idee, wie sie sich für die liebe Geste bei Vegeta revanchieren könnte. /..na warte Freundchen, du kannst was erleben ../  
  
,, Klar Goku .." sie bat ihn herein und lächelte ganz nett ,, .. er ist im Garten. Du findest hin?"   
  
,,Ja, danke Bulma!" Son Goku lief schon los. Bulma die noch immer am Eingang stand, grinste ganz verschmitzt. ,,Kein Ursache .." Sie selbst ging wieder in den Garten. Schließlich wollte sie sich doch dieses Ereignis nicht entgehen lassen. Noch immer grinsend machte sie sich auf den Weg ...  
  
Goku der wie ein Irrer durch die ganzen Gänge der Capsule Coorporation lief erreichte endlich den Garten. Hastig schaute er sich um und suchte nach seinem Prinzen. Er trat weiter ins Freie .. und da ../ Vegeta ../   
  
Son Gokus Herzschlag beschleunigte sich mit einem Mal. /Was soll ich ihm denn bloss sagen ../ Noch immer mit seinen Gefühlen ringend ging er langsamen Schrittes auf den Prinzen zu. Erst jetzt bemerkte er das Raumschiff ..etwas verwundert schaute er drein.  
  
  
  
Als Vegeta eines seiner Sachen in das Raumschiff verstauen wollte, hielt er plötzlich inne und die Kiste fiel auf den Boden. Seine Augen weit geöffnet und seine Haltung total verspannt. /Nein ../  
  
Goku wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. Sein Herz machte Purzelbäume und er fühlte sich wie ein verliebter Teenager. Seine Wangen waren bis auf äusserste gerötet und seine Haltung war total zitterig. /Reiß dich zusammen ../ Son Goku atmete noch einmal tief durch.  
  
,,Hi Vegeta." Son Goku hätte sich eine geklatscht ../du Trottel, etwas besseres fällt dir nicht ein../  
  
Vegetas Gesicht verzog sich zornig. Er fragte sich wie zum Geier Kakarott wusste wo er .. und da fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen. /Bulma .. / Er hätte sich ohrfeigen können. Das war so was von einer unguten und dazu noch peinlichen Situation. /Verdammt .. shit .. was mach ich jetzt?/ Der Prinz wollte sich, auch wenn solch eine Situation war, keine Blösse geben. Er bückte sich runter und hob die Kiste wieder auf. Er wollte sich nichts anmerken lassen ... gar nichts ..  
  
,,Was willst du, Kakarott?"  
  
Son Goku riss sich aus seinen Gedanken. Als Vegeta so da gestanden war, sah er einfach atemberaubend aus. Da konnte er nicht anders, er musste ihn einfach anstarren. Erst jetzt fiel ihm wieder ein, warum er eigentlich hier war. Noch immer gerötet versuchte er nach den passenden Wörten zu suchen. ,, Ehm ..also .. ich ..hm... also ..", war das Einzige was er aber hin bekamm. / Verdammt .. wieso kann ich es ihm einfach nicht sagen .../  
  
Während Vegeta die Kiste in das Raumschiff trug, bemerkte er die geröteten Wangen, die angespannte Haltung und das verwirrenden Gesicht. Als er wieder aus dem Raumschiff kam, ging er auf Goku zu. ,,Hör zu. Ich hab keine Zeit für so was. Sprich oder verschwinde!"  
  
Irgendwie versetzte es Goku ein Stich ins Herz, so etwas aus Vegetas Mund zu hören. Komische Gedanken machten sich breit ../ Was wenn er es nicht ernst meinte .. wenn er nur mit mir spielte/ Der jüngere Sayajin umklamerte den Brief in seiner Hand. Das konnte doch nicht sein oder doch? /Nein Vegeta ...bitte nicht .../ Er nahm all seinen Mut zusammen. Er brauchte einfach die Bestätigung. Er atmete noch einmal tief durch.   
  
,,Vegeta bitte hör mir zu was ich dir zu sagen habe. Ich .. ich muss es einfach wissen .." er hob den Brief ,, ..stimmt das, was du darin geschrieben hast?"   
  
Der Prinz bemerkte den Brief, welcher mit Müh und Not geschrieben wurde. All das, was er für den Jüngeren empfand, hatte er da nieder geschrieben. Auch wenn es mehr als nur Tage gedauert hatte, so hatte er niemals bereut seine Gefühle gestanden zu haben und er würde jetzt nicht damit anfangen. Er schaute dem Jüngeren in die Augen, so tiefe und dunkle Augen.   
  
,,Ja es stimmt. Und?" Vegeta machte es nichts aus, seine Gefühle preiszugeben, auch wenn es Kakarott war. / Zu lange trage ich das mit mir herum, ich hab keine Lust mehr .. auch wenn er mich noch so sehr hassen wird .. ich kann es nicht abstellen/   
  
Auch wenn Goku jetzt noch mehr errötete, so zeichnete sich ein Lächeln auf seinen Lippen. Er konnte es einfach nicht mehr unterdrücken und lief dem Älteren zu.   
  
Eher Vegeta sich versah, hatte der Jüngere seine Arme um ihn geschlossen und den Prinzen sanft an sich gedrückt. ,, Ich bin so froh, Vegeta.", nuschelte er.   
  
Vegeta der total perplex da stand und sich so mir nichts dir nichts umarmen lies, bemerkte erst jetzt was eigentlich los war. /Was, aber .. wieso... kann es sein .../   
  
,,Ka ..Kakarott was was... tust du da..?", stotterte der Prinz. Goku befreite sich aus der Umarmung hatte aber immer noch seine Arme um ihn herum. Er grinste ganz schelmisch und beugte sich tiefer.   
  
,,Das!" Er drückte ganz sachte seine Lippen auf die des Prinzen. /Weich ../ Das war es, was er sich schon immer gewünscht hatte. So lange .. so lange und jetzt ist die Zeit endlich gekommen.  
  
Vegeta der noch immer mit weit geöffneten Augen da stand und sich nicht rührte, sah wie Goku sich zu ihm runterbeugte und ihn sachte küsste. /..Was ..?/ Doch weiter kam er nicht, denn Son Goku leckte ihm mit der Zunge seine Unterlippe entlang und bat um Erlaubnis. Etwas zaghaft öffnete er weiter seine Lippen und ließ Son Gokus wohlschmeckender Zunge Einlass. Ein wildes Zungenspiel entfachte. Beide hatten sich schon so lange dannach gesehnt... nach der Wärme des jeweilig anderen, nach den Berührungen .. nach allem.   
  
Die Beiden trenten sich leider wieder, wegen Luftmangel. Vegeta war der Erste der sich wieder faste. / ..Kann es sein .. oh Kami bitte lass es geschehen .../  
  
,,Vegeta .. ich ..ich muss dir was sagen."   
  
Liebevoll strich der Prinz Son Goku das Gesicht. ,,Dann sag es .."   
  
,, ..Ich ..ich ..also .. ich ..ehm.."  
  
,,Zum Teufel noch eins, sag es ihm endlich Son Goku.", sagte Bulma die gerade aus ihrem Versteck herausgekommen war. Ein Lächeln war auf ihrem Gesicht zu sehen.   
  
,,Das versuch ich ja..", sagte Son Goku in Bulmas Richtung gewandt. Er drehte sich wieder Vegeta zu, welcher etwas ungeduldig da stand.   
  
,,Kakarott, du musst nicht ..we .." Der Jüngere legte ihm einen Zeigefinger auf den Mund und machte ihm somit klar still zu sein. Vegeta brummte unwillig.  
  
,,Oh doch ich muss Vegeta. Das bin ich dir und mir schuldig. Also gut: Vegeta - ich bin unsterblich in dich verliebt. Ich liebe dich schon so lange. Ich hatte immer Angst es dir zu sagen weil ich dachte, unsere eh schon dünne Freundschaft zu zerbrechen. Ich wollte es dir sagen, schon so oft, .. aber ich hatte ..  
  
,,Angst? ..", unterbrach ihn Vegeta.  
  
,,Ja. Sei mir bitte nicht böse. Ich wollte es dir so gerne sagen, aber ich ..", jetzt verstummte Goku, da Vegeta ihm den Zeigefinger auf den Mund legte. Er strich die samt weichen Lippen entlang und zum ersten Mal verspürte er ein unglaubliches Glücksgefühl, welches man nicht in Worte fassen konnte.   
  
,, Du brauchst dich nicht entschuldigen. Unsere Herzen haben sich nun endlich nach so langer Zeit gefunden."   
  
Son Goku umarmte Vegeta ganz doll und auch er umarmte seinen Geliebten. ,,Ich hab dich ganz doll lieb, Vegeta.", sprach Son Goku leise. Auf Vegetas Lippen stahl sich ein Lächeln. ,,Ich liebe dich auch."  
  
Bulma die abseits stand und diese so was von rührende Szene mit beobachtete kamen die ersten Tränen. Sie wischte sie hastig weg. /Mist, wo ist die Kamera - wenn man sie mal braucht ../ Sie freute sich wahnsinnig für die Beiden und ganz besonders für Vegeta. Endlich hatte sich sein Wunsch erfüllt .. endlich fand sein Herz die Ruhe die es brauchte ..und die Liebe nach der es sich zehrte.   
  
~°~ Auch wenn unsere Liebe zu jemanden ausweglos scheint, so dürfen wir niemals an unseren Herzen zweifeln. Denn dieses Herz weist uns oft den Weg, zu dem Wesen, das wir am meisten auf der Welt lieben werden...~°~  
  
~°~°~ Owari ~°~°~  
  
TADAA ..na was sagt ihr? Ist es mir gelungen, bin ich dem Shonen - ai Genre gerecht geworden? Also ich persönlich finde diese Geschichte irgendwie gelungen, und das soll was heißen, ich finde nämlich meine anderen Geschichten nämlich nicht gut. Ich hoffe ihr stimmt mir in dieser Fanfic mit überein. Über Kommis würde ich mich super doll freuen. Bitte, bitte ja? Ach und vielen Dank, an die jenigen die mir schon geriewt haben, ihr seit alle so lieb. Und einen herzlichen Dank natürlich an die, die mir noch reviewen werden. Also nicht so schüchtern. Über jedes Review freu ich mich riesig. Bitte, bitte ja? ^_^ Ich weiss ich schreibe schlecht, aber bitte lasset mir ein Review da, ja? *ganz lieb kuck*  
  
*) ich hoffe das mein Englisch da, so richtig war. Ihr könnt mich ruhig korrigieren, wenn ich was falsch geschrieben habe. Bin nämlich nicht die Beste in Englisch. *lol*  
  
Bis auf Bald ....  
  
Eure Lavendel ^_~ 


	3. Chapter 3

**Autor:** _Lavendel_

**Disclaimer:** _Alles Toriyamas Eigentum, ich stelle nur Unsinn damit an und verdien mich auch nicht mal n Stückchen daran, von dem her alles Just 4 Fun._

**Pairing:** _Vegeta x Goku_

**Musikalische Inspiration:** _Evanescence, Vanessa Carlton, Tracey Chapman, Daniel Bedingfield Bombige und schnulzige Mischung, lacht_

**Author's Comment**: _Ich fasse es nicht. Nach gut zwei Jahren schreib ich jetzt tatsächlich eine Fortsetzung an dieser Geschichte. Ja ihr lest richtig, ich tus **buahahaha**. Eigentlich haben mich meine Leser dazu angestiftet, vor allem Mangafan Ich danke dir sehr für deine fortwährende Unterstützung, Frozen Chicken Ich find deinen Namen so genial, knuddel, Amunet Hab Spaß mit dem Ding mein Schatz, kiss, Sira-chan Liebe Grüße und schreib mal hurtig weiter an deiner Story, knuddel, knutsch und an meine ganzen Reviewer. Diese Fortsetzung ist euch gewidmet. Wundert euch nicht über meinen Schreibstil, dieser scheint eine kleine Änderung im System gesetzt zu haben ...mit anderen Worten, ich hab's jetzt noch faustdicker hinter den Ohren als früher, hehe. Ich wünsche euch sehr viel Spaß und schreibt mir was ihr davon haltet, bin mal gespannt ob ich diese Art des Genres überhaupt noch beherrsche lacht._

_Nun denn, genug gequasselt._

_Lasst uns noch ein drittes Mal an dem Geschehen eines Briefes teilhaben... an Worten die nur ein Mal ausgesprochen wurden und dennoch zwei Leben veränderten._

**Vorhang auf für:**

**_Der Brief_**

Kapitel 3:

"Mh..."

Vegeta schien für einen Moment verwirrt, aber er fasste sich gleich wieder. Blinzelte vereinzelte Momente und streckte sich anschließend. Er spürte wie sich sein Gefährte noch näher an ihn schmiegte, was den Prinzen unwillkürlich schmunzeln ließ. Dem älteren Sayajin schien es stets als wisse Goku instinktiv wann er aufstand um zu trainieren, wobei der Jüngere von den beiden das vehement verhindern wollte. Aber Vegeta wäre nicht Vegeta, wenn er tatsächlich sein Training ausfallen lassen würde. Da kann sein Liebling eine noch so zuckerige Schnute ziehen, Vegeta lebte einfach nach strikten Prinzipien und das wusste Goku selbstverständlicherweise. Dennoch versuchte er stets sein Glück...

Vegeta hauchte einen leichten Kuss auf Gokus Wange wobei dieser kurz die Augen aufmachte. Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf seinen schönen Lippen, was den Prinzen tief seufzen ließ. Diese Ruhe welche er fühlte, seit er mit seinem Gefährten zusammen ist, war unbeschreiblich. Als wäre Goku sein Ruhepol, der ihn aber hin und wieder doch aus der Fassung bringen konnte. Er grinste leicht.

"Was ist?", nuschelte Goku und gähnte herzhaft.

"Nichts", antworte Vegeta knapp.

"Warum grinst du dann?"

"So halt"

"Gehst du trai..." Weiter kam Goku nicht, denn Vegeta versiegelte die Worte des jüngeren Sayajins mit einem Kuss. So federleicht berührte er das rosa Fleisch, so unglaublich zart küsste er es, als wäre es das erste und letzte Mal, für Immer. Die Schläfrigkeit verließ Goku abrupt als er fühlte mit was für einem Gefühl sein Geliebter ihn küsste. "Wofür war denn der..."

"Einfach so."

Goku lachte. "Wir müssen mal an unserer Kommunikation etwas arbeiten."

"Wozu? Das was ich dir zu sagen habe, zeige ich dir doch..."

Der jüngere Sayajin schmunzelte. "Manchmal reichen aber Taten nicht Vegeta. Wolltest du nicht trainieren gehen?"

Der Prinz nickte. /Manchmal reichen aber Taten nicht.../ Dieser Satz hallte ihm plötzlich immer wieder durch seinen Kopf. Er schaute Son Goku in die Augen, wobei ihn dieser nur sanft anlächelte. "Ich weiß was du für mich fühlst, ich habe vorhin eher allgemein gesprochen."

"Warum..."

"Warum was, Vegeta?"

"Warum reichen manchmal Taten nicht aus?"

"Wieso fragst du?"

"Warum sind Worte wichtig... warum ist es wichtig, dass ich dir sage, dass ich dich liebe, wenn ich es dir doch viel besser zeigen kann, oder nicht?"

Goku schien verdutzt. Es passierte nicht oft, dass er mit Vegeta "so" redete, aber wenn es passierte, dann hieß er es sehr willkommen. Er ließ Vegeta zwischen seine Beine plumpsen und sich brachte er in eine angenehmerere Position. "Nun ja...", begann Son Goku zu sprechen. "Eigentlich hast du Recht. Aber Taten funktionieren nicht, wenn man sie ohne Worte benutzt." Es war einfach schon eine Geste geworden die Son Goku stets machte wenn er was erklärte. Er kratzte sich am Kopf und versuchte die passenden Worte zu finden um Vegeta etwas zu erklären, dass man nicht so einfach in Worte fassen konnte.

Vegeta hatte seine beiden Hände auf Son Gokus Brust gelegt, sie übereinander geschlagen und darauf sein Kinn gebettet. So lag er da... lauschte Son Gokus Worten wie ein kleines Kind, dass etwas Spannendes zum Lesen entdeckt hatte.

"Es ist schwer zu erklären, Vegeta. Als du mir den Brief damals geschrieben hast, weißt du noch?"

Vegeta nickte und grinste zuckersüß. (_So kawaiiiiii, schwärm_)

"Du wolltest mir deine Gefühle gestehen und hast deine Worte Taten sprechen lassen und nun sind wir hier. Jemanden zu zeigen, dass du diese Person liebst ist nicht schwer... es diesem auch zu sagen beinhaltet eine völlig andere Gefühlslage. Zumal viele lernen das körperliche und das emotionale zu trennen, auch wenn sie das gar nicht beabsichtigen. Liebe auf körperlicher Basis zu zeigen ist nicht so schwer als das was du dir eingestehen musst, wenn du es sagen willst, verstehst du? Es befreit dich einfach..."

"Man kann leichter atmen..."

"Genau. Erst durch deine ausgesprochenen Worte warst du imstande eine Tat zu begehen die mein Leben absolut auf den Kopf gestellt hatte und dafür danke ich dir."

Son Goku strich dem Prinzen durch seine aufgestellten Haare und dieser schloss voller Wohlwollen seine Lider. Die Worte welche ihm der jüngere Sayajin entgegen brachte und die Geste welche er in Empfang nahm beflügelten seine Sinne und sein Herz, welches seit jeher zu reifen begann. Und bald würde es zur einer der schönsten Blumen werden und nur einem Einzigen, dem war sich Vegeta sicher, war es gestattet diese Blume zu pflücken.

Plötzlich erhob sich Vegeta und steuerte sein Schränkchen an. Goku war für einen Moment perplex, anschließend manifestierten sich verschiedene Fragezeichen über seinem Kopf als er etwas Quadratisches in Vegetas Hand sah.

"Was ist das?"

"Weißt du welcher Tag heute ist?", fragte der Prinz und bewegte sich auf seinen Gefährten zu, wobei er sich am Bettrand hinsetzte. Goku überlegte kurz und lächelte wie ein Honigkuchenpferd. "Klar, heute ist unser zweites Jubiläum."

"Ich hatte vor einiger Zeit überlegt, was ich dir zu diesem Anlass schenken könnte. Bulma hatte noch sehr viel an Restsachen von Vegeta-Sei. Darunter auch Metall..." Er öffnete das Kästchen und etwas Glitzerndes kam zum Vorschein. "...anschließend ließ ich die hier anfertigen." Völlig überrascht sah Goku auf die beiden silberähnlichen Ringe. "Bei Kami, die sind wunderschön Vegeta..."

"Egal wie oft ich dir nicht gesagt habe was ich für dich empfinde... ich hoffe ich kann mit dieser Tat ausdrücken wie sehr du mir bedeutest. Auf Vegeta-Sei war es Brauch demjenigen den man liebte Etwas sehr kostbares von sich selbst zu schenken. Da ich leider nicht mehr habe, dachte ich..." Vegeta wurde in seinem Satz unterbrochen als Goku ihn zu sich hinzog und küsste. "Du bist das Kostbarste für mich, niemals wird es etwas geben was dies ersetzen könnte. Niemals."

"Kakarott..." Der Prinz lehnte seine Stirn an die von Son Goku. Eine Weile saßen sie einfach so da. Die Stille und die Nähe des anderen genießend. Sie wussten beide, dass sie für immer zusammen gehörten, bis in alle Ewigkeit. Ein Kreis hatte sich geschlossen... niemand von ihnen wusste wann er begonnen hatte, aber es war ihr Verdienst, dass er sich geschlossen hatte und niemand könnte es je wieder aufbrechen, diese Einheit reinrassigen Geblüts. Diese Spezies voller Perfektion und Grazie. Diese reine Liebe, ohne Geschlecht und Fragen. Es war einfach eine Wahrheit die beide kannten... mehr nicht.

-**BAMM**-

"Na los ihr Faulpelze! Zeit aufzustehen, heute ist ein besonderer Tag und ich brauche eure Hilfe bei der Partyvorbereitung." Bulma stand grinsend bei der Türe, beide Hände in die Seiten gestemmt und blickte ganz frech drein. "Hopsala... habe ich euch bei etwas gestört? Das tut mir aber Leid..." Sie lachte.

Goku lachte herzhaft wobei Vegeta ihr nur einen düsteren Blick entgegen brachte. "Du kommst immer im falschen Moment, Onna."

"Eigentlich habe ich eher die Fähigkeit stets im richtigen Moment reinzuplatzen, Monkey Boy"

Oh wie er diesen Ausdruck hasste, jedoch Goku amüsierte sich dafür umso köstlicher. "Bulma, schau mal was mir Vegeta zu unserem Jubiläum geschenkt hat." Mit großen Augen stürmte Goku auf seine beste Freundin zu und zeigte ihr das Prachtstück, welches er am Finger trug. Die Blauhaarige staunte nicht schlecht. "Nicht übel Vegeta... sogar mit Gravur. Na aus dir wird ja ein richtiger Kavalier." Sie zwinkerte Vegeta spitzbübisch zu, wobei dieser gut Lust hatte sie gegen eine Wand zu donnern.

"So, Goku du hilfst mir die Sachen reinzutragen und du...", sie zeigte auf Vegeta. "...bewegst deinen hübschen Arsch runter in den Garten, wir müssen die Stühle aus dem Gartenhäuschen holen, also dann worauf wartet ihr, heute wird gefeiert, Abmarsch." Bulma konnte es sich nicht verkneifen Goku auf den Popsch zu hauen als sie sich verzog, wobei dieser urplötzlich rot wurde und aus dem Seitenwinkel betrachtete er wie die Zornesader auf Vegetas Stirn weiter anschwoll. "Beruhige dich... sie meinte es nicht so. Ich geh schon mal vor... kommst du nach?"

Der Prinz nickte. "Gut, dann bis später." Der Sayajin schien schon weg als er plötzlich noch mal mit seinem Kopf durch die Tür lugte. "Vegeta?"

Der Angesprochene drehte sich um. "Mh?"

Goku strahlte übers ganze Gesicht und bevor er sich wieder verzog, sprach er: "Ich liebe dich auch, Vegeta no Ouji-sama"

----

Vegeta stand noch eine Weile vor seiner Kommode. Das Lachen seiner Familie und seines Geliebten war zu hören und ihn beschlich diese wohlige Ruhe die er so liebte. Die Party war im vollen Gange, alle waren gekommen. Selbst Enma Daio beehrte das glückliche Paar mit einem Besuch. Er blickte wieder auf das was ihm all das gebracht hatte... all diese Geschenke des Glücks und dieser warmen Zufriedenheit. Der Sayajin legte das wertvolle Papier wieder unter seine Klamotten und schloss die Kommode.

Bewegte sich anschließend zur Tür und machte diese auf... er kannte seinen Weg und diesen ging er.

Und all das hatte er nur aus einem einzigen Grund... er ließ seine Taten zu Worten werden... mithilfe eines simplen Briefes, welcher alles veränderte und ihn etwas fühlen ließ, dass ihn stärker machte als je zuvor. Hier war er... hier stand er. Ein Mann der liebte. Ein Sayajin der kämpfte und ein Prinz der bereit war all das aufzugeben nur um noch einmal diese drei Worte zu hören. DAS war es was Goku meinte... Taten funktionierten nicht... wenn man sie nicht ohne die passenden Worte benutzte.

_-Owari-_

_Oh Mann, ich hab's tatsächlich geschafft. **lacht**_

_Also ich muss sagen... eigentlich habe ich mir eine etwas andere Geschichte hier für ausgedacht, aber na ja... bei mir entsteht oft etwas das nicht so ist wie es sein sollte. Wie auch immer. Ich hoffe euch hat der dritte und somit wirklich letzte Teil der Geschichte gefallen._

_Bis auf Bald, man sieht sich eventuell bei einer weiteren Geschichte wieder._

_P.s: Vergesst nicht, eure Initialen zu hinterlassen **zwinka**_

_Knuffis und Blümchen an euch,_

_Lavendel_


End file.
